


Nothing Too Late (Nick)

by thatcrazywriterley



Series: The Too Late Tales [3]
Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), The Young Bucks--Fandom
Genre: F/M, Polyamorous relationship, Wedding Night Sex, brothers share a wife, nick gets to go first, the wedding night part one, this boy's got game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: An unconventional wedding needs an unconventional honeymoon.Part 1
Relationships: Matt Jackson/Reader (off screen), Matt Jackson/Reader/Nick Jackson (off screen), Nick Jackson/Reader
Series: The Too Late Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695274
Kudos: 7





	Nothing Too Late (Nick)

_(GIF owned by pinkcollapse on Tumblr)_

The room was quiet as I sat in the bed, the sheets wrapped around me. I watched, my heart racing in my chest, as Nick pulled the door to the bedroom closed. He stood there for a moment, his forehead against the wood. I licked my lips as I watched his broad shoulders, suddenly realizing how truly muscular and beautiful he was. My fingers had a desperate itched to run through his hair.

He turned around and leaned against the door, absently unbuttoning his shirt. I watched every move, something warm settling in my stomach with every inch of skin that he exposed. My body burned with something I couldn’t explain. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room when he looked at me, a smirk curling his lips as he tugged off his shirt.

My pulse skipped against my throat. A spike of want speared through me as he closed the space between us. He tossed the shirt into the chair and kicked out of his pants just before crawling up on the edge of the bed. There was no drawing my attention from Nick’s bright blue eyes and the way a fire burned within them.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, prowling up the mattress. I watched the way the muscles flexed and moved beneath his skin. The warmth in my stomach turned to a heat that I couldn’t contain.

“Yes,” I replied, surprised at the timbre of my voice.

Nick swallowed, the pupils of his eyes blowing wide. He gripped the sheets in his hand and tugged them away from my body. I thought I was going to die when he licked his lips and surveyed me like a starving man at a feast. He stretched out on his side next to me and cupped my cheek in his hand.

“Don’t do that,” he murmured, his voice wonderfully deep and gruff.

I turned toward him, settling my palm against his chest. “Do what?”

He dipped his head and nuzzled his nose against my cheek. “Look at me like that, with those bedroom eyes and use that voice. I don’t… I can’t walk away from you. I don’t have the strength to deny you anything.”

I felt the heat run over my face. He smiled and moved closer, his lips brushing faintly against mine. My heart nearly stopped. For a moment, he hovered there, watching me.

“Nick…”

A low rumble spread through his chest as he closed the space between us. He pulled me against him, his mouth fitting to mine. The kiss began slow and searching, tender and tempting. He slipped his fingers into my hair, taking control, deepening the kiss, pulling me closer.

I whimpered as I felt his skin against mine for the first time. I wound my arms around his neck, tugging the tie free from his hair. My hands ran through it, wrapping it around my fingers. I had the sudden urge to bury my face in it and breathe in the scent that was just Nick.

He broke the kiss, gasping for breath. I looked up at him, grinning. Nick smiled back, his blue eyes sparkling. “I love you, Nick,” I whispered softly.

His arm slipped around my back, pulling me flush against his body. I tried to hide the whimper when his hips pressed against me, the hard length of his cock digging into my belly. But he heard it. And he smirked, grinding his hips against me, trying to draw another whimper from me.

“I love you, too, Y/N,” he murmured, his hand sliding down to hook around my thigh. He dragged my leg up over his hip. In an instant, Nick rolled to pin me beneath him. I caught my bottom lip between my teeth as he pressed his cock against my core.

My hips bucked against him, suddenly desperate for friction, for something. Anything. He ground against me, wringing a series of whimpers and whines from my lips.

“Nick… please…” I begged. I should have felt ashamed, but I couldn’t bring myself to be. All I wanted was Nick. It was all I could think of. “Please!”

He grinned and rolled from the bed. Nick’s eyes were on me as he kicked off his underwear. Heat flooded my veins. An ache of desperation began low in my stomach.

Before I could stop myself, I crawled to the edge of the bed and dropped to the floor in front of him. I looked up the length of his body, licking my lips. Nick growled and slipped his fingers into my hair, cradling my head.

I scratched my nails along his thighs. He hissed, the sound turning into a groan as I wrapped my hand around his cock. My fingers squeezed and stroked the length of him. All I could do was look at him, to watch the way his face contorted, eyes squeezed shut as I stroked. The moment he opened his eyes and looked at me, I leaned forward and licked the head of his cock.

“Fuck,” he swore, fingers tightening in my hair. Emboldened, I wrapped my lips around him and sucked gently. I felt his body tense as I moved, bobbing my head slowly up and down, my tongue swirling around his flesh. He flexed his fingers against my skull, the muscles in his forearm bunched as he tried to avoid shoving me down on his cock.

Suddenly, he pushed me away, gasping and red faced. “Stop. Stop.”

I sat back, looking up at him, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. “Did I do something wrong?”

Nick brushed his fingers through my hair, stroking my cheek with his knuckles. “No! But if you keep that up… We weren’t going to have any fun.”

He pulled me to my feet, hooked his fingers around the back of my neck, and drew me close for a kiss that set every inch of me on fire. He walked me back to the mattress without breaking the kiss. We fell back onto the bed, Nick bracing himself on one arm above me.

For a moment, he just looked down at me. His hair fell around his face, tickling against my cheek. I brushed it behind his ears and stroked my thumb against his cheek. He smiled and his eyes lit up. I was struck again by how beautiful he was and how much I desperately loved him.

“Do you want me to get a—”

I shook my head, stopping him from finishing his sentence. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, as if he were arguing with himself over something. I leaned up and kissed him faintly, pulling him down on top of me. His weight was warm and comforting, his muscles taut beneath his smooth skin.

“Please,” I whimpered softly, spreading my thighs wider, my body practically begging for him.

Nick reached between us, his fingers slipping easily between my folds, brushing my clit and making me shudder. He slid them inside me, groaning against my throat as he pumped them slowly, stretching and teasing me. I bucked, whining when he withdrew them. As I watched, he wrapped his fingers around his cock and pumped himself a few times, wetting his length. Then he brought his hand to his mouth and licked the taste of me from his fingers, growling deep in his chest.

He positioned himself against my entrance. Watching me with those bright, blue eyes, he pulled my leg up to hook over his hip and pushed forward. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he stretched me open, taking his time to bottom out. My body trembled beneath him, a wonderful ache settling in my belly.

He hovered over me, teeth clenched as he fought to hold himself still. I rolled my hips, desperate for him to move. “Nick…” My voice came out in a breathy moan. “Fuck me… please!”

With a blood boiling growl, he pulled almost completely out before snapping his hips forward again. I whined, wrapping my fingers in his hair and pulling him down to kiss me. It was a devouring, desperate kiss that matched the deliberate snap of his hips against mine. My body felt heavy and light all at once.

Nick kept a methodical pace, alternating between slow and rapid strokes, each one deep and complete. I arched from the bed, baring my throat to him. He settled his mouth against it, sucking and nipping enough to cause a split second of pain that ran straight to my clit.

My hips met each of his strokes enthusiastically. That ache in my belly coiled tighter and tighter, hurtling me higher and higher. I writhed beneath him, fingers tight in his hair and clawing at his bicep.

He growled again, leaning back enough to grab my hands and pin them on the pillows above my head. Nick held both wrists in one of his hands as he slipped the other between us. His hips never stopped, every thrust hitting a wonderfully delicious spot inside me. When he pressed his thumb against my clit and stroked, I shattered.

The coil in my stomach snapped, pushing undulating waves of sensation through my limbs. I felt my body flutter and tighten against his thrusting cock, his movements drawing out my orgasm until I could hardly breathe.

Nick pressed his forehead against mine as his movement slipped out of rhythm. A few erratic thrusts later, he tensed, his cock throbbing and pulsing inside me. I felt a deep, wonderful warmth as he came. Every twitch made aftershocks run through my nerves. He gasped and panted against my neck, whispering my name over and over again. He let go of my wrists and made to roll away.

“No,” I said firmly, carding my fingers through his hair and wrapping my arms around his back. “Not yet. Stay here.”

He looked at me with those bright, perfect blue eyes and smiled. “I’m not going anywhere, Y/N. Not when I get to see you like this.”


End file.
